joke_battlesfandomcom-20200216-history
Captainsparklez
Summary Jordan Maron, better known through his online nickname CaptainSparklez, is an American YouTube personality, gamer–commentator, and electronic musician. Maron is primarily known for the video game Minecraft, which is featured on his main channel, CaptainSparklez, and the channel CaptainSparklez 2. Powers and Stats Tier: 9-A '''| '''8-C | 7-C | 2-C, possibly 2-B Name: '''Jordan Maron, CaptainSparklez '''Origin: The Real World Gender: Male Age: 27 Classification: Youtuber Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Survival Expert, Regeneration (Mid), Non-Physical Interaction (Can directly damage intangible beings like vex), Immortality (Type 9. Death is but a inconvenience to him, and he can reappear as long as his true self exists), Dimensional Storage, Fire Manipulation, Weapon Mastery, Summoning (Can summon a Snow Golem or an Iron Golem depending on the materials he has), Statistics Amplification, Magic, Poison Manipulation, Status Effect Inducement, Invisibility, Resistance To Fire, Teleportation, Healing, Enhanced Senses, Water Breathing, Death Manipulation (Via decay potion), Probability Manipulation, (Via luck potion), Curse Manipulation, Ice Manipulation Via frost walker), Portal Creation (Via nether portal), Limited Resurrection (Via totem of undying), Gravity Manipulation, Electricity Manipulation, Water Manipulation, Flight, Creation, Resurrection (Death is but a temporary inconvenience to him), Mind Reading, Non-Corporeal, Reality Warping, Self-Sustenance (Types 1, 2, and 3), Space-Time Manipulation, Law Manipulation, Void Manipulation, Higher-Dimensional Existence, Large Size (Type 9) Attack Potency: Small Building Level '(Can easily kill a sliverfish) | '''Building Level '(Can kill Endermen) | 'Town Level '(Can trade blows with the Ender Dragon and The Wither). Can ignore durabiltiy with poison, instant damage, and decay splash poition and via Thorn Enchancement | '''Low Multiverse Level, possibly Multiverse Level '(Captainsparklez is the creator of a "small, private world", which contains Minecraft in its entirety. This includes at least one set of three infinite space-time continuums. It is also hinted that several other video games or Minecraft worlds, which has no set limit and is easily capable of containing more than 1000 of them, are but part of Captiainsparklez dream) 'Speed: Normal Human '''with '''Subsonic '''combat, reaction and flight speed with the Elytra. Can keep up with Skeletons, '''Superhuman '''travel speed on Horses (Can travel about 14 m/s) | '''Unknown Lifting Strength: '''At least '''Class 50 Striking Strength: Small Building Class | Building Class | Town Class | Unknown Durability: Small Building level '| '''Building level '| '''Town level (Can take hits from the Ender Dragon and The Wither) | Unknown (The entire world of Minecraft is but a dream to him) Stamina: 'Above average, but otherwise not notable. '''Range: '''Standard melee range with sword and unarmed. Dozens of meters with bow, Low Multiversal with portals | Low Multiversal, possibly Multiversal '''Standard Equipment: '''Swords, Bows and Arrows, Pickaxe, Shovels, TNT, etc. 'Intelligence: '''Gifted, due to being an expert fighter, miner, farmer, architect, blacksmith, alchemist and many others. '''Weaknesses: '''Non-splash potions take a little over a second to drink, and can be interrupted. Splash Potions can hurt him if he's too close. TNT takes several seconds to explode, usually giving enemies enough time to escape. He can be interrupted while slinging arrows. Death will cause them to lose all of their items until they can retrieve them. | None notable '''Notable Attacks/Techniques: *'TNT: '''An ignitable block of explosives, which can easily kill/harm beings with similar durability to his own. *'Potion:' A consumable item that can be used to give buffs to him. **'Healing:' Can be used to heal themselves quickly. **'Regeneration:' Increases their regenerative capacities. **'Fire Resistance:' Renders them nigh-immune to fire and heat-related attacks. **'Slow Falling:' Slows down their falls. **'Potion of the Turtle Master:' Dramatically increases their offenses at the cost of speed. *'Splash Potion: A throwing kind of potion that can apply negative status effects or just instant damage to the enemy. **'''Poison: Inflicts a poison which can greatly weaken the enemy, although it cannot kill them. **'Slowness:' Slows down the enemy's movements to a crawl. **'Weakness:' Reduces the enemy's physical strength greatly. **'Decay:' Causes the target to slowly withers and decompose away. **'Instant Harming:' A kind of poison that instantly dishes out damage against the enemy. These damages ignore any armor that the target possesses instead dealing direct damage to their body. *'Lingering Potion: '''Another throwing potion that leaves the surrounding area of impact full of the effect of the potion for a few seconds. *'Elytra: A pair of wings that can be used to glide when in the air. The usage of fireworks can transform this into high-speed flight. *'''Bow: A simple bow weapon. Arrows can be tipped with any of the potion effects mentioned or be turned into "Spectral Arrows", which helps Captainsparklez tracks enemy hits by it. *'Trident:' A throwing weapon that can also be used in melee situations. Various enchantments can have a variety of effect on it, allowing it to come back to Captainsparklez once thrown, allowing it to summon lightning under a thunderstorm or allowing the player to propel themselves in the air at high speed when raining or when underwater. *'Totem of Undying:' When held, this item will resurrect Captainsparklez once from death, *'Enchantment:' Possible boosts applied to Captainsparklez's weapons. They can be made sharper, more durable, enable them to produce flames or make them stronger against a specific type of enemy. Enchantments on armor can make it more durable against certain type of attacks or even damage the enemy if Captainsparklez is hit. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Serious Profiles Category:Real Life Category:YouTube Category:Sans2345 Pages Category:Creeper Aw Man Category:Tier 9 Category:Tier 8 Category:Tier 7 Category:Tier 2 Category:Male Characters Category:Singer Users Category:Musicians Category:Gamers